Lizzy Stride
Elizabeth "Lizzy" Stride is the leader of the Dead Eels gang, distinguished by "teeth...filed to sharp points" and is rumored to have webbed feet. Described as a "violent woman", she has supposedly been witnessed "biting a man's tongue out of his own mouth and tossing him into the river" during a raid on a supply ship.Lizzy Stride and the Dead Eels Her gang primarily operates as river pirates on the Wrenhaven River, robbing trade and supply ships coming to port in Dunwall. She maintains her own ship, the ''Undine''. Biography Originally from Morley, Lizzy fled the island at an early age after killing an abusive schoolmaster. She disguised herself as a boy and became a powder monkey on a navy ship, gaining popularity among the other boys. However, her secret was discovered when she reported to the ship doctor after an injury; before the doctor could tell anyone, Lizzy killed him. The other boys fought with the crew for a short time until order was restored, and many of them were executed. Lizzy and a few boys managed to escape the ship, later working for a cartographer on the coasts of Pandyssia.A History of Lizzy Stride Lizzy eventually made her way to Dunwall, forming a gang that focused on the Wrenhaven River. After taking on an aristocratic lover for a time, she was able to obtain papers allowing her to sail into places normally off-limits to merchants, giving rise to the Dead Eels. While Lizzy is a fearsome and ruthless leader, she nonetheless brings prosperity to the Dead Eels; they take much of Drapers Ward under her leadership, and many members can be heard lamenting her disappearance before Wakefield's elimination. It is implied that a relationship of undefined nature exists between Lizzy and Mortimer Hat, leader of the Eels' rival gang, the Hatters. At some point prior to the events of The Brigmore Witches, Hat gave Lizzy the door code to the textile mill in hopes that she would visit him; Lizzy never used it, and tells Daud she got the code by torturing a Hatters gang member. If Daud chooses to honor Hat's final request and end his life, Lizzy is briefly surprised and hurt before claiming that Hat was no one of importance. It has since been confirmed that Hat is Lizzy's father.Developer Commentary - Hat and Lizzy's relationship ''The Brigmore Witches'' Prior to the events of The Brigmore Witches, Lizzy was betrayed by her second-in-command Edgar Wakefield, who turned her in to the City Watch and usurped control of the Dead Eels. Subject to abuse within the prison, she is eventually confined to a pillory within her cell while awaiting execution. Some time later, Daud infiltrates Coldridge Prison to help her escape, as he requires the use of the Undine to pass Dunwall's river blockades. Lizzy agrees to grant him access to the vessel, provided he assists her in killing Wakefield. Agreeing to the terms, Daud releases her, only for her to collapse from exhaustion. He then carries her from the prison and delivers her to his men, ordering them to have her wounds treated. Once she recovers and Daud successfully eliminates Wakefield, Lizzy retakes control of the gang, demanding fingers from several gang members as recompense for their betrayal. If the Dead Eels are attacked by the Brigmore Witches near the end of the mission, there is a chance that Lizzy may be killed. Who becomes the next leader of the Dead Eels gang if this happens is not known. Trivia *Lizzy is voiced by Rochelle Greenwood. *According to Edgar Wakefield, Lizzy bit the tongue out of a man's mouth for calling her "Elizabeth". *Lizzy was attacked by Lucas Penroe in prison, which resulted in his cell being relocated. *If Wakefield is eliminated non-lethally, Lizzy implies that she has since ordered his death. **Unless pains are taken to hide his unconscious body from her, Wakefield's corpse can be found if Daud returns to the Undine after obtaining the engine for the ship. *Lizzy shares her name with Jack the Ripper's third victim, Elizabeth Stride. Gallery Target DLC07LizzyStride.jpg|Lizzy's portrait as a rescue target. Brigmore Witches 07.jpg|Lizzy Stride concept art. Lizzy bite.png|Lizzy Stride after biting a guard. lizzy02.png|Lizzy speaks to Daud. soe05.jpg|Lizzy in shackles. lizzy03.png|A close-up of Lizzy Stride's face. Lizzy_Stride.png|Lizzy Stride. lizzy teeth.png|Lizzy shows off her teeth. lizzy two fingers.png|Lizzy gives her speech to the Dead Eels. lizzys07.png|Lizzy looks out from the Undine. lizzypic2.jpg|Lizzy on the Undine. lizzypic3.png|Lizzy's un-webbed toes. Lizzy Stride's tattoo.jpg|The design of Lizzy's tattoo. Tarot01.jpg|Lizzy Stride's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. References de:Lizzy Stride ru:Лиззи Страйд it:Lizzy Stride zh:莉兹·史泰德 Category:The Brigmore Witches Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gangs Category:Allies